The Youkai's Siren
by blueangel3136
Summary: Kagome was always plain, normal in all aspects. But when an opening appears in a local band, the young bartender's life is scattered into the wind.
1. Chapter 1

The Youkai's Siren

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha, nor Phantom of the Opera.(That's where I got my idea) I also do not own any songs used for the band, unless it's posted. (Yes, I write songs you dolts) Now, on with the show! Oh, and before I forget, I'm making Kaede only like 40 and a slim build. It just fits the whole "Madame Girry" idea.

The usually bustling club looked almost skeletal as the sounds of an obvious argument made some of the waitresses and other workers glance up onto the stage to see what all the noise was about, only to turn away and roll their eyes when they saw a rather skinny young woman yelling at her usual target.

"Damn it Inuyasha, I just bought these today! Look, you scuffed them!" The raven haired girl pointed to her open-toed heels, showing off the dirt marks from Inuyasha's worn out Vans. But the silver haired hanyou simply snorted and looked away as he sat down on a stool and began to tune his red electric guitar.

"You'll never change. Even when we were dating you bought shit like that. I don't even get why they cost so fucking much." The girl bristled as the drummer looked over at the man sitting at the keyboard with a smirk.

"Come on Kikyo, just let it go and let's get some practice done. Or didn't you notice we only have four hours before tonight's show?" Kikyo turned and gave the female bass player a taste of her middle finger before turning back to Inuyasha, not noticing the woman behind her suddenly being held back by two teenage boys.

"Apologize asshole!" The drummer tapped the snare a couple times before the keyboards came in, playing comical background music that would fit with most cartoons. If one were new to this, they could tell the other bandmates certainly weren't.

"Keh, shove it up your fucking ass and shut up. We've got work to do." Kikyo was about to fire back but she thought better when Inuyasha simply stood and began play the intro to one of their songs. Everyone else in the club shared glances before reaching into their pockets and grabbing cotton balls or ear plugs. Inuyasha noticed this and smirked as he looked towards the drummer and got his signal.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you, fifty-thousand tears I've cried._

Even the members didn't hide their winces as Kikyo began to sing a warped, cracked version of Evanescence's "Going Under".

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me._

As Kikyo sang on, the other people in the club shook their heads or in the case of one young raven haired girl, made gagging noises from behind the bar, making the other girl next to her frown as she cleaned a martini glass.

"Rin you know better than to do that. Do you honestly want to lose this job too?" The younger girl huffed, but stopped with the gagging noises as she grabbed an empty case of beer bottles and took it out through the back door.

"Hey, don't forget to shut the lid tight! I found Bouyo in there last week!" The woman shook her head, making her high ponytail tickle her neck slightly.

She wasn't much in her eyes, and not much in other's either. Whether it was her extremely baggy jeans that jingled as she walked with their three sets of chains, or because she didn't even bother to put on any other makeup than some black eyeliner and a little eyeshadow, Kagome was relatively unnoticed by the people she bartended for every night. Sure, she wasn't ugly by any means, but she wasn't eye catching either.

"Kagome, make sure there's plenty of Smirnoff on hand for tonight. I've heard we may have quite the full house tonight, and to make things even more impossible, the club's owner will be attending tonight as well." Kagome looked up into the wise eyes of her adoptive mother and smirked.

"Kaede-mama, I at least know how to run my bar. Besides, I already checked all the vodka earlier." Kaede smiled at her, but they both let their faces contort into winces as Kikyo hit a rather long high note. But as she backed off to give Inuyasha his guitar solo, Kagome shook her head with a growl.

"Why do they keep her on that stage? She's horrid! I can sing so much better than her Kaede-mama, and yet they try and act like it's nothing!" She talked fiercely, not letting her voice get to loud as she spoke to the older woman in front of her. But before Kaede could say anything, there was a loud screech as all the music cut out.

"I've had it! I will not be in a band where the lead guitar player is such a fucking idiot he steps on my toes twice in less than fifteen minutes! Now my nails are ruined too!" The bass player rolled her eyes and mumbled, making Kagome laugh as she turned and placed the martini glass in its place.

"Sango is so gonna let her have it one of these days." Kaede sighed and rubbed her temples as she walked foward and hushed Kikyo and Inuyasha, now that they were at each other's throats like rabid dogs.

"What is wrong you two? Can you not get through one practice without arguing?" Both of the bandmates huffed and turned away from each other as the front door of the club opened quietly.

"Kaede, he stepped on my new shoes! I just bought these specially for tonight too!" Kikyo's whine caused the older woman to glare at her as she sighed and turned around, seeing the person who entered for the first time.

"Kikyo, you sound like a child. Stop your whining and start from the top again." The bandmates all huffed but nodded as Inuyasha once again started the intro. Kaede walked towards the bar again, nodding for Kagome to get some drinks as she approached a rather tall figure as he sat at the shadowed end of the bar.

"I did not expect you so early. Tell me, what do you think of the band?" Kaede smiled on the inside as the figure snorted in an uncharacteristic way.

"The band is fine, good actually. But if they can honestly call that girl their lead singer and still sleep at night, I pity them." His voice was was a deep, velvety baritone that still sent shivers down the spines of many. Kaede turned and glared at Kagome as she choked on her water while she mixed Kaede's drink. Apparently, the man had heard her as well because he inclined his head at Kaede's reaction.

"Please excuse my daughter, she's...not exactly friendly with the lead singer." Kaede heard Kagome grumble something, and guessed it must have had some form of curse in it because the man raised a delicate eyebrow as the young woman turned and walked towards them with a bright smile on her face and two drinks in hand.

"It's all I could whip up right now, I'm still restocking the 'Captain Morgan' and a few other things." She handed them their drinks before turning and grabbing another martini glass and cleaning it as she counted the different brands of alcohol on the back shelf. As she went on counting, Kaede glanced over and saw the man studying her daughter with a strange look.

"She sings. She's actually very good, even by your standards. Her talent's wasted though as long as I have to work for Kikyo." Kaede frowned as she listened to Kikyo hit the high note once more, noticing the man wince and hold his ears as she finally backed off. She also couldn't help but notice Kikyo was frowning as she looked in their direction.

"Looks like the wench is displeased with something." Kaede nodded slowly as Kikyo continued to frown as she screeched out the last part of the song, making the man shake his head and chug down some of his drink in an effort to drown her out.

"Kaede! I've had it! I'm done with this little piece of shit band!" Kikyo jumped off the stage, squealing loudly as her new heels broke beneath her and left her on her ass growling as the band laughed uncontrollably.

"I always said you'd land on your ass bitch!" Kikyo eyed the drummer angrily as he howled in laughter before standing up and throwing one of her busted shoes at his head, narrowly missing his right temple.

"You disrespectful shit! Fuck you! Fuck you all!" With that she spun and walked out the door, leaving behind a dull roar of laughter behind, making Kaede frown. She got up and walked towards the stage, catching only Kagome's eye as the young woman shook her head.

"They're so in for it now." The man glanced over at the girl as she muttered, finding her shaking her head as she counted off alcohol towards the bottom of the shelf.

"Great guys, really nice! Just how do you plan on performing tonight?" The laughter stopped as the faces of the band paled slightly and Inuyasha sank onto the stool once more.

"Well shit, didn't think of that one." Kaede rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of the stage, rubbing her temples in an effort to think over her irritation.

"Alright, you guys go and get some food from the store. I'll make some calls real fast and work this out." The band nodded as they set down their instruments and walked out the back door, all except Sango who stayed and talked with Kagome. Sango was built like Kagome, her hair also in a high ponytail, but she had hot pink streaks in random places.

"Hey Kags, maybe now you can try out for the band since the bitch is gone." Kagome laughed lightly as she finally finished inventory and jumped up to sit on the bar.

"Yeah right, I'm not good enough. Besides, Kaede's gonna call..." But before should could finish, Kaede walked over and sighed.

"Kagome, go pull out the piano and if you have it, could you lend out your guitar?" Kagome nodded before launching herself over the bar with Sango following after as they went backstage and rolled out the piano. Sango then went of to grab Kagome's guitar as Kagome herself studied the piano.

'The poor thing, it looks like no one's touched it in ages.' She sighed and grabbed a stool, not caring who was watching, and began to test the keys to see if they would stick. Once she was satisfied, she looked around and saw that everyone most likely had gone to get something to eat with the band. So, with a deep breath, she began to play a slow melody she'd fallen in love with since she'd first heard it. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sound as she lost herself and began to sing, not noticing the man at the bar straighten up slightly.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears._

He didn't know if he was alive or in heaven the moment she started to sing. Her voice was strong, with a lovely vibrato. She seemed to be an alto, but from the sounds of it, she could hit just about anything you threw at her. All in all, after listening to Kikyo's screeching, she was definitely a breath of fresh air.

'Am I losing my sanity? Or is this simply because that foul Kikyo woman sang before her?' His thoughts were wild with that moment, but he shoved them out the window when she began a long crescendo.

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone._

He never even noticed as Kaede smiled knowingly, and that the rest of the staff who still remained had froze and were watching in awe as they removed their cotton balls and ear plugs. It seemed as though she'd put him under a trance as he became lost in the musical quality of her voice. Sango entered from the back room, a black electric guitar in her grasp. The guitar wasn't solid black though as there was a blue rose up one side and it's petals fluttering around the rest of the body.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Her voice seemed to soar as she built up to the chorus, and he could actually hear pain etched into it. She'd become the song, and the song had become her. Strangely, he doubted she'd ever felt like this and that if she had to, she would greet the feelings with a strange strength. Why these thoughts came to him, he did not know. All he knew was the girl Kagome, and her angelic voice as it cast its spell upon his senses.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears._

Kaede looked over at the shadowed man, and smiled once more. She hadn't seen him take this much interest in someone since the young Kagura, who later died of mysterious circumstances. His eyes were alight with emotion, something that had never happened in a place like this one, and his body was rigid, but slowly beginning to loosen.

_And I held your hand for all of these years, but you still have all of me._

The rest of the missing band approached the back entrance, laughing over Kouga's newest love interest. But as the dark haired keyboard player made to speak, he frozen and shushed them. That's when they heard the haunting music coming from the club. Inuyasha immediately grabbed Kouga by the back of his t-shirt and dragged him to the ajar door, leaving the keyboard player to follow at will.

He had a handsome face, with glorious violet eyes. His black, shoulder length hair was in his traditional low ponytail. But as he listened, his relatively calm features turned into a grin as he heard a female voice sing out the next line.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

Sango noticed as the rest of the band entered slowly, and she waved them over to where she was since she knew you could only see Kagome from where she stood. The boys hurried over, the keyboard player with a rather strange look in his eyes. But as he got near enough, Sango leaned over and growled quietly into his ear.

"Don't even think about it Miroku. If your perverted hand goes anywhere near Kagome, I'll cut it off. Along with other important body parts." Miroku nodded with a deep gulp, earning a slight chuckle from both Inuyasha and Kouga. Inuyasha's chuckle was short though as he came to stand on Sango's left, leaning down so his mouth was closer to her ear.

"So, who's the little siren?" Sango rolled her eyes and pointed to the raven haired person sitting at the piano, and she wanted to laugh when she saw the hanyou's jaw drop and his ears perk up underneath his hat, making it come off his head slightly.  
"You can't be serious! Who knew the bartender could sing like that!" He whispered fiercely into Sango's ear, making her bite her lip in a serious effort not to laugh at his awe and disbelief.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

No one noticed as the shadowed figure straightened again, knowing what was coming next. His skin seemed to tingle with each note she sang, like someone had locked him in a freezer and cause goose bumps to cover his skin. But no, the club was relatively warm and the only thing doing this to him was the siren he hadn't even bothered to study before.

She sang the chorus once more, slowing building up to the bridge, and as her voice became stronger he took note that she was actually barely using any of her force at all.

'Ah, so the little siren is timid. This will have to change.'

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._

She played her heart out as she let her voice fade. By now she had all the staff entranced, even one man who had been lighting a cigarette who suddenly began to curse quietly as his match grew too much and let the flames reach his fingers. Kaede and Sango were both sporting smirks, and the shadowed man nearly jumped when a small voice came from right next to him.

"Did I not tell you I had found someone worthy my Lord?" He glanced at her with golden eyes, seeing her smirking triumphantly. Yes, she had spoke of a young woman who might be worthy, but he never actually thought she was right. He loved the girl as a father would his own daughter, but sometimes her ears deceived her. So, he simply nodded as he heard the angelic voice again and then he felt everything drift away for just a moment as he lost himself once more.

'If the little siren can do this with her voice, what would her touch do to me?' Normally, he would have frowned at such a thought. But he was too far lost in her voice to care.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held you hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me..._

She sang the last line a few more times, gradually fading out and then playing the eerie melody twice before finally stopping, unknowingly bringing back several people in the room to Earth.

But she jumped slightly when an applause was heard from everyone in the club, which was around twenty or so people, and she felt her cheeks begin to burn slightly when she realized they'd all been listening to her sing. But as she got up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and turned to jump of the stage, something caught her eye and she turned, locking her bright blue eyes with a pair of gold ones. They looked as though they were made of a dying sunset, with fire so hot it would surely burn her if she continued to look any longer. But her trance-like state was broken as Kaede's voice rang out happily.

"Well it looks as though I shall no longer have to search for a new singer!" The band turned and looked at her strangely, but all of them quickly nodded in agreement. Except Inuyasha who snorted lightly.

"We don't even get a say in this?" Kaede looked at him in disbelief, and then sighed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Inuyasha froze for a moment, but then he smirked as he turned and looked up into Kagome's blue eyes, unknowingly causing her stomach to flutter.

"She's...acceptable. Welcome to 'Mayonaka Youkai' or in English 'Midnight Demon'. So, you in or what?" Kagome looked over at Sango, who was practically glowing. So, knowing she could never disappoint her adoptive sister, she smiled and let out a light laugh that was musical all its own.

"I guess I really have no choice. Besides, that just means Rin can run the bar for once." She laughed again when she heard Rin's triumphant "Yes!" from somewhere around the area where she'd seen the pair of golden eyes. But as she looked for their source now, she found nothing but an empty barstool and a few bills placed onto the bar. Strangely, she found herself disappointed.

"Yes! The bitch is gone and now we have my little sister with us! How could this get any better!" Sango lifted the guitar a little higher before starting to walk towards the stage, only to freeze as an unwelcome warmth settled on her rear end.

"I could think of many ways this could..." But Miroku's statement was drowned out as Sango turned around with the fire's of Hell burning in her eyes.

"You god damned HENTAI!" Miroku let out an unmanly-like squeal as Sango's fist made contact with his face, sending him to the floor as she stomped towards Kagome.

"Come on you guys, let get some rehearsing done with our new lead singer. Oh and by the way Inuyasha, you don't have to do so much anymore. Kagome will take over the first guitar part, you can take second, I can play base lines, and Miroku can do more keyboard stuff." Inuyasha let out a deep breath of relief, knowing his fingers might not twitch after shows now. So, for the first time, the band gathered on stage as Kagome plugged in and hit the intro chords to "Going Under". Then, as the people in the club began to get back to work and nod their heads in beat with the drums, Kagome sang out the first eerie set of lyrics.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me_

Kagome stood on the edge of the stage, her guitar in hand and her hands aching to continue playing. The crowd, who at first had been skeptical about their formal bartender suddenly taking the spot of Kikyo, was now a mass of cheering bodies as they yelled for more from the bartender turned siren. Kagome looked over at Sango as she finished the intro, and the other girl nodded before filling in the blank spot.

_I'm going under_

Inuyasha and the others pounded on their instruments, Kagome included, as she stepped closer to the edge of the stage with a dangerous look in her make-up enhanced eyes. She looked like a remake of Amy Lee from the actual music video for the song, her eyes accented by heavy black eyeliner and red eyeshadow that went out from her eyes slightly. No longer was she the plain Kagome who wore baseball caps, long-sleeved t-shirts, and little to no make up. She had been transformed, just for one night. But as Kagome sang out the next part, she knew it was a night she'd cherish for some time to come.

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

Her face began to mimic the lyrics perfectly, going from tormented and anguished to calm and strangely serene as she sang the last part. Many of the younger men in the audience tried to reach for her, some unattainable dream glimmering brightly above and out of their work weary reach. To these men, she smiled seductively. Then, as the music began to come back in, the smile disappeared and anguish once more ruled her expression.

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

He watched her from his usual VIP box with his usual black cherry flavored Smirnoff. Having seen her earlier that day, he knew who she was. The shy, strangely innocent bartender of the club with the also strangely appealing name of Kagome. But had he been anyone else, he would not have recognized her. She'd become one with every song she'd sang tonight, all of the emotion possible poured into her voice. Had she'd been youkai the emotion would not have been needed, for the unworldly beauty of many youkai females would have been enough. But this Kagome, who's looks were once so simple, captivated her audience with her strangely exotic voice and her appealing face that relayed emotions like a television.

_Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

Her emotions seemed to change with a click of button, fitting perfectly with each syllable, and he felt as though his head was swimming in the clouds from the intoxicating sound her voice. Near perfect pitch and a beautiful range were what made this girl good, but the emotion, and another element that escaped him, kept him yearning for more. He'd heard many voices, seen many woman, and had taken many in as students. But this girl, seemingly plain in the daylight, captured his golden gaze and made his blood burn.

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through..._

Kagome sang out the chorus again, her hands flowing across her guitar strings as she did so, and she felt so alive under the stage lights. At first, as she had felt skeptical eyes on her, she had been nervous and timid. But now, her adrenaline was pumping and she felt tingles in her skin as she continued playing. But as she began to sing the bridge, she nearly froze. She could feel them, a pair of eyes practically burning into her soul as they watched her. Then, as she sang out and began to search for the owner of said eyes, gold flashed in her vision.

'Gold eyes...wait...I know eyes like that...'

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away_

Inuyasha, who'd been watching the transformation of Kagome all day, looked over and was shocked to see a sort of frantic look in her eyes that didn't match the expression on her face. Before she had focused mainly on the lower part of the club, but now her eyes were everywhere as though they were searching for something. Or perhaps even someone.

'What the hell is going on? I've never seen her like this.'

_I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

Her guitar solo echoed out as she stepped on the very edge of the stage, still searching for a pair of golden eyes. Yes, it may have been strange but she was convinced, for some reason, that beyond any doubt, those golden eyes were watching her from within the confines of the club.

'I'm just lucky this is the last song of the night.'

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through _

_I'm going under _

_Going under_

_I'm going under_

The music faded and Kagome stopped at the edge of the stage, her eyes glued to one particular spot in the VIP section. Sango, who hadn't seen the look in Kagome's eyes earlier, was now suddenly worried as the crowd cheered and Kagome simply stood there, not even beginning to pack up like the others.

"Miroku, what's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku, who was reeling in several cords, suddenly stopped and looked over at Kagome with worried eyes.

"I'm not sure. It looks like she...sees someone." Sango nodded as she gently removed her bass and settled it on the top of her opened case before walking slowly to Kagome who still hadn't moved.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you alright?" Sango looked at the other girl's face, and she was shocked to see her eyes wide and slightly hazy.

"Sango, watch my things for me, will you?" Kagome quickly removed the guitar from her shoulder and pressed into Sango's arms. Then, before Sango or Inuyasha could stop her, she jumped from the stage and took off at a sprint as soon as she landed.

She could feel their hands try to grab her, hear all their voices jumbled together in a blurred wave of sound. But she ignored them, even when Sango and Inuyasha both jumped from the stage as well and yelled out her name over everything else. She kept running, leaping over an overturned table and its occupants before running up the VIP stairs.

"Kagome! Damn it, what the hell is wrong with her!" Inuyasha tried to get around the mass of people, but found it to be like the fly who wanted to escape the spider web.

"I don't know! I haven't seen her like this in years!" At this, Inuyasha stopped fighting and gave Sango a questioning glance as she kept fighting past the people as she ground out, "Don't ask."

The stairs and upper hall were nearly dark, only two lights showing Kagome her path as she continued running. She ran into several people along the way, muttering half apologies as she she made her way to the far end room, hoping with all heart that her quarry was still there. She didn't know why she felt the pull she felt, or why she was so desperate to find the source, but it felt as though a chain was tied in her chest and was yanking her to the origin.

'Please still be there...' She finally reached the final room and found herself lucky that whoever the person was didn't have security. With a slight sigh of victory, she opened the the door quickly and rushed in. But whatever hope she had felt before fell to the ground when she saw all the chairs emptied of people. She scanned the room quickly, just to make sure, and yet she found nothing. Then, just as she was about to turn and walk from the room, something on the table caught her eye and she walked over until she stood next to it.

"What on Earth?" Reaching down, she took up the gift left there. It was a single long-stemmed rose, its petals a solid white with a strange, almost manmade looking, red edge. Then, around the stem, there was a single crimson ribbon tied in a bow. There was no note, or anything to indicate it was hers at all. But Kagome felt as though it was meant for her, and she grasp it tightly in her hand, ignoring the pain as one of the thorns accidently left behind sliced into her palm.

"Kagome!" She turned with slightly saddened eyes to see Inuyasha run into the room, his eyes wide and concerned as he looked her over. She let him check her over, not taking her eyes off the rose even when he frowned about the blood dripping down her hand.

'What the hell is going on?' Her mind felt so very fuzzy as She stood there and let her band mate fuss over her bleeding hand, and the tingles running across her skin weren't exactly normal either.

'It's strange, but it almost feels like youki.'

"Kagome! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Her eyes snapped wide open from their glazed status and she focused on Inuyasha's concerned face, his dark eyes sparkling strangely in the room's light. Then, as though a spell had been lifted, a sudden gold fire erupted in his eyes and she blinked with a gasp. But there wasn't any gold, and she decided it must have been a trick of her mind as he led her from the room.

" Come on, Sango will have my ass on a platter if I don't prove you're okay." Normally, Kagome would have laughed at such a true, yet amusing, statement. But in her current frame of mind, she simply stayed silent as they met Sango halfway down the stairs. She too frantically interrogated her, but Inuyasha gave a her look that said questions were for later and Kagome's hazy mind was saved as they both guided her down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom though, Kagome's mind was thrown back to the real world as a uproar of applause reached her ears.

"Kagome, they're cheering for you." Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice in her ear, felt his hot breath across her skin, but she barely registered what he said with a small smile towards the throng of people trying to make their way to her. Inuyasha, almost glaring at her bleeding hand which still held the rose, suddenly picked her up and took her into the back room behind the bar.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice sounded befuddled even to her own ears.

"Your hand needs to be cleaned up and I sure as hell wasn't going to try and do it out there." He gave her a grin, one that sent a slight tingle down her spine as he sat her on a counter and then proceeded to search for a first aid kit. "You really did a number on your hand with that rose thorn. Normally it's just a prick, but you sliced all the way across your palm."

"Uh huh..." Inuyasha, hearing her less than enthusiastic reply, turned back to her with a concerned look and gently tapped the side of her face.

"Oi, don't space out on me now." She blinked innocently, earning one of his growling chuckles in return. As he he began to treat the cut on her hand, she allowed herself to study him as more than a musician for the first time.

He was roughishly handsome, that being the first thing she noticed. With a proud facial structure and tanned skin, he looked like rather out of place in the early winter. He had long black hair that was currently loose along his back in glorious waves, and his eyes were the most shocking color of violet. But captivating none the less.

'Not as good as gold though.' Kagome frowned at this line of though, knowing very well that she didn't even know what type of person the owner of the mysterious golden eyes was hostile or not. Where as she had learned quite a bit about Inuyasha in the last few hours.

He was born from a different mother than his brother, who he refused to speak about, and their father was the owner of several high ranking businesses. Not only that, but their whole family was exceptionally talented in the arts. Music was their pride though, and they own several clubs, concert halls, and even their own orchestra. The part about the orchestra intrigued her, since she was part of one in the city. But he never said which orchestra it was and she was left to wonder. Inuyasha's mother had been an opera singer, who'd enchanted his father with a single note of her heavenly voice. Or at least, that's how the story went. Inuyasha himself had taken several years of vocal training even before learning to play guitar, drums, and several other instruments. But when Kagome had complemented on his achievements, he'd frowned slightly. As it turned out, he was nowhere near the level his brother was.

The older of the brothers was a musical prodigy from the age of three, being taught to play the piano even though he despised it. Eventually, he mastered the instrument with the incentive of outdoing his friend who had started learning around the same time as he had. Inuyasha had also said that even though they were later on more lenient, his brother was pressured very heavily in his early years by his mother and their father. But time changed them and soon Inuyasha's brother was not only a prodigy in classical music, but in more modern music as well. Although, it was very clear he would always have a soft spot for the piano, Inuyasha pointed out gruffly that his step brother had also found a soft spot for guitar and violin.

Kagome felt, no she knew, that she had to meet this prodigy of music.

"Kagome?" She shook her head fiercely, trying to bring her mind back into focus. But no matter how hard she focused on something, her mind seemed to be in the clouds today. Earlier, she'd been more focused than she usually was. Memorizing new chords and vocals at the drop of a hat. But now, it felt as though someone had rummaged through her brain and stolen her intelligence before leaving with a good laugh.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Now can you quit holding my hand so tight? It's really starting to sting." Inuyasha's blush was not something she had anticipated, nor did she anticipate the look on his face that resemble a puppy after being scolded. So cute was the action, that Kagome felt a warm smile grace her features as a small giggle bubbled from within her and made Inuyasha, who's eyes had been glued to her hand, look up at her in slight wonder.

"What's so funny?"

"That was so kawaii! When you pout, you remind me of a scolded puppy!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as her bright giggles echoed in the room again, but he suddenly blushed again and lowered his gaze to her hand.

"I don't pout." Kagome laughed a little more at this.

"Yes you do! You're doing it right now! But don't worry, I won't tell the others that 'Macho Yasha' pouts like a puppy." As though to further fuel his embarrassment, Kagome giggled again and ruffled his hair with her uninjured hand. Her only answer was a loud grumble that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

"Don't growl at me Inuyasha. I was just playing with you." He snorted as he pressed some ointment onto her hand, making her hiss.

"Keh, you were insulting me. Now hold still before you hurt yourself again." This time she listened to him and tried her hardest not to move. But every now and then he'd lightly skim a part of the cut that was tender and she twitch just enough to make him look up at her through his dark bangs, his bright violet eyes shining through with a strange light.

Once again she found herself thinking about how handsome he really was. Not just on the outside, but he had beauty on the inside as well. Although he was gruff and often rude, she could see a kind heart beneath his hard exterior. On the inside he was just a pouting puppy. The thought of that made her giggle again.

"You're doing it again." She tried to stifle her laughter, but it still came out in small bursts.

"Doing what?"

"Keh, that giggling crap. I swear, you women never stop giggling and it gets annoying."

"Really? But don't you wanna know why I'm giggling?"

"No."

"Even if it has to deal with you?"

"Hell no." At this she pouted, not even wincing as he tightened a bandage around her hand. Inuyasha, startled by her sudden silence, looked up at her and nearly burst into laughter himself when he saw her expression.

"Keh! You're one to talk! You look like a three year old!" Kagome's frown increased and she slouched slightly and crossed her arms, being careful of her bandaged hand.

"I do not."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Yeah, this is cute and all, but I need Kagome to come help with drinks since she's the only one who can mix the more expensive drinks right." Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed a deep red as Rin stood in the doorway, looking like the cat who'd got the canary with cream on the side. But suddenly Inuyasha came to his senses and snorted as he stood up to his full height.

"Keh, she can't mix drinks with a hand like hers. The alcohol will make it hurt like a..."

"Oh shush Baka Yasha! Kagome never spills the drinks she mixes!"

"Oi, don't call me a 'baka' wench!"

"Ooo! I'm telling your Aniki!" At this, Kagome began to focus more on the small argument.

"Keep the bastard out of this, will ya? Kagome's not serving drinks and that's final!" Rin snorted and leaned more against the doorframe, a smug look on her face once more as she grinned.

"My, aren't we protective? Could it be that Inu has a crush on Kaggy Waggy?" She made kissing faces towards them both, causing a sort of strangled growl to escape Inuyasha before she turned and disappeared out the door, her mad giggling echoing in the room even after she was gone.

"Jeeze, you two act like family. It's kinda scary." Inuyasha's back stiffened as he straightened, but he simply snorted in reply.

"Keh, the brat's been spoiled. She'd use to intimidating people." Kagome shook her head with a laugh before gently getting of the counter and stretching slightly once her feet were on solid ground. But as straightened up fully, something she hadn't thought of before hit her.

"Hey Inuyasha, what do you guys do after the shows? I'm certainly not going to be serving drinks, and I have nothing better to do." Inuyasha turned and quirked and eyebrow it her in curiosity.

"What do you mean 'nothing better to do'? It's a Friday night, and you've got nothing to do?"

"Nope. I never do. Usually it's just me and my piano on the weekends."

"Sounds like me. But yeah, we usually go out for some food afterwards."

"But we already ate..."

"I said 'usually'. So since we've already eaten, everyone's probably gonna head home. I know I am, I have work tomorrow." Kagome nodded, considering her options.

She could either stay here and help Rin, which in itself was hazardous. She could go home, but that would involve walking alone in the dark for three blocks, getting on a bus, and then walking another two blocks after that. In the day, no problem. But the streets were transformed at night, and to Kagome, it seemed to be a wish for trouble if she walked home alone. Or she could bum a ride from Sango and somehow end up passed out on Miroku's couch again. The last time that happened, the two girls had ended up locking Miroku out on the fire escape.

Honestly, none of those appealed to her at the moment.

"Um...I do have to go home. I have a rehearsal with the orchestra tomorrow. But my apartment is..."

"I'll give you a ride." Kagome blinked with wide eyes, shocked at the sudden softness to his voice. And the fact that he'd just offered to drive her home was rather strange too.

"Um, are you okay Inuyasha?"

"Keh, of course! But there's really no sense in you walking the streets alone when I could just give you a ride. Besides, from what you said earlier today, your place is just a few blocks from mine. So it's really no problem." Kagome smiled, seeing right through his "tough guy" act, and then nodded as the walked towards the door.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Just let me grab a few things and I'll meet you in the parking lot." With that, she turned and walked through the door. Inuyasha who had been grinning at Kagome only moments before, suddenly turned and growled so ferally it didn't sound human.

"Come out bastard. I knew you were there the whole time." Any normal person would have questioned Inuyasha's sanity just then. That is, until a figure seemed to bleed from a doorway at the far end of the room.

It was a man who's height made him intimidating alone. But his features, completely devoid of emotion, were what truly made him intimidating. The fact that he wore solid black clothes, had strangely colored hair and eyes, and moved with such grace his footsteps barely made a sound made him truly unapproachable.

"My, what language. Tell me, didn't your wench of a mother ever teach you any manners?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, fuck you too. Tell me, jerk off, what the hell did you think you were doing earlier?"

"Once again, you are letting your mind wander into strange..."

"Cut the bullshit! I know you were here for the girl!" Inuyasha walked towards the taller man, his face drawn in complete fury.

"What are you suggesting wretch?" Inuyasha growled.

"You figure that out. In the mean time though, bastard, stay the fuck away from Kagome. She doesn't need any of your twisted crap." With that, he turned and walked through the same door which Kagome had exited through and slammed it behind him with enough force to make a framed picture on the wall shatter upon the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

'Oh no! Ichira-san is gonna murder me!'

"Sis, aren't you ready yet!"

"Urasai na baka!" She pivoted on one foot, the other in the air as she yanked on her sock. She wore a pair of black slacks, the waist being held with a simple belt that was hidden under her royal blue blouse. Her hair was in a messy bun, that she had somehow made into a hairstyle worthy of leaving the house. In her mouth was her keys, jingling as she hopped on one foot to her dresser where her purse and flute case sat waiting for her. Along with coffee.

In her mind, it was the drink of the Gods.

"Kagome! Your instructor is gonna skin your sorry..."

"I know Sota!" She finally pulled on her sock and grabbed her belongings before bolting from her room, nearly flattening the cat into a pancake as she slid into the kitchen and grabbed her coat off the rack.

"Sis?"

"Okay, I'll be back by five. Do your homework, wash the dishes..."

"Sis?"

"...feed Yumi, clean your room..."

"Kagome?"

"...call Kaede-mama and check with her about..."

"Oi baka!"

"Nani! I'm not a baka!" She continued to try and put on her coat, also avoiding the spilling of her instrument and purse. As well as the keys that still hung from her mouth.

"Yes you are! If you would've listened I wouldn't have had to say it! I have a date tonight so I won't be back until around eight! Okay!" Kagome didn't even seem to acknowledge him as she finally pulled on her coat and sprinted towards the door.

"Uh huh, I'll remember that! Sayonara Sota!" With that she was out the door with a slam and sprinting down the hall as fast as she could go towards the elevator doors that were already closing with a man inside. "Hey! Hold the lift please!"

The man didn't even seem to hear her and he kept reading the papers in his hands as the doors shut in her face.

"Damn it!" She turned without another thought and slammed open the door to the stairwell and began her descent two or three stairs at a time.

'Kami, what did I do to deserve this! Ichira-san has already warned me twice about being late!' She squealed loudly as she slipped in a small puddle of water that had leaked from the pipes above her. Cursing her luck once more, she set off faster down the stairs until she reached the garage and once again opened the door with a slam. She reached for her keys that were still in her mouth and just as she was about to disengage her alarm, her sprint of madness was cut short when she ran into something very solid, and very much alive.

"Ack!" Kagome felt her body fall backwards, her keys flying off to the side, and she closed her eyes to brace herself for the cold, wet ground below her.

But the ground never came.

"Are you alright?" Instead, a strong arm wrapped itself behind her and caught her at the waist, saving her from a nasty fall. The voice that echoed in her ears was male, and was such a ringing, melodic baritone that she felt her hair stand on end.

"Miss?" She opened her eyes slowly, her breathing erratic from all the running, and had she had enough air in her lungs to do so, she would have gasped at what she saw.

He was a stunning specimen of the male species. His skin was smooth and ivory in color over a noble face with a strong jaw and prominent cheekbones. He had an air of elegance, and it was in every single inch of him. Even his platinum blonde hair that was tied back in a low ponytail, leaving his long, soft bangs to dangle in front of his eyes. And what eyes they were. The most beautiful emerald green she'd ever seen, with flecks of gold seeming to swim in their depths. But the moment was lost when the man blinked, and the heat known as blushing came rushing into Kagome's face, making her abruptly find her footing once again.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm such a clumsy little fool!" Her voice was bright with her embarrassment and she quickly gathered her keys before setting off at a run towards her car, again saying her apologies over her should as she disengaged the alarm with a honk of her horn.

'Crap! First I'm late and then I make a complete ass of myself in front of a guy who definitely fits Sango's criteria for 'Hot Shit on a Plate'! But Kami, he was...ACK! Is that really the time!' Stifling a scream of terror, Kagome shut her car door and abruptly turned on the engine. But alas, Fate was once again against her.

"Kagome!"

"NANI!" Sota hung from the fire escape above the parking lot, a pair of shoes in his hand.

"Forget something baka!" Kagome blinked, obviously too stunned or flabbergasted to do anything else. But suddenly her stunned expression was gone and she slammed on her horn with all she was worth.

"CRAP!"

Across town, a familiar face looked around anxiously as she stood on stage in the large theater. All the other musicians were there, set up and ready to go as they awaited the fill-in for Ichira. Apparently, the old man had gone and broken his leg while trying to fix a leak in his ceiling. But even though the fill-in was late, so was Kagome. Which had Sango chewing her tongue as she tapped her fingers anxiously against the wood of her friend's piano.

"Sango-chan, trying breathing before you fall over." Sango snorted, but let out a deep exhale anyways, not even knowing it had been waiting inside her.

"I can't help it. Kagome's already been warned twice by..."

"Ichira, yeah I know. But Ichira's not here today and the fill-in is late." Sango frowned as she glanced at the red head, who looked like she could used a few more cups of coffee.

"Ayame, that doesn't help. What if the fill-in gets here first? What if..."

"You're gonna kill yourself worrying one of these days Sango. Besides, I have a feeling Kagome's gonna..."

"Damn it, of all days for this to happen." Kagome suddenly walked on stage studying something on her flute as she moved with ease through the orchestra without hitting a single thing.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome's head snapped up and she glanced around with wide, doe-like eyes before she finally saw her adoptive sister leaning on the piano just a few feet away.

"Sorry to worry you, but once again it seems I'm having on of those days when nothing seems to go right." At this Ayame snorted loudly and leaned back to stretch.

"Tell me about it. I go out to have some fun with the girls last night and the thing I know I'm in the bed of..." But Ayame stopped short as the doors at top of the theater banged open, revealing a tall figure that caused Kagome to suddenly freeze before sliding behind Sango, a muffled gagging sound coming from her.

"Uh, Kags? Are you alright?"

"Is he a stand-in! HIM!" Sango quirked an eyebrow at the blushing girl behind her.

"Kagome, you're acting like you're in grade school still and blushing. What happened?" Kagome gulped before looking around her sister's shoulder at the man who was currently walking down the center isle with enough grace to be a gymnast or dancer.

"I ran into him this morning in the parking lot. I mean really ran into him! Oh Kami Sango, he's like a gift sent from..."

"Take your spots please! We're behind schedule and fools shall not be tolerated!" Kagome "eeped" and walked briskly to her chair, plopping down in it just before Sango sat next to her and took up her own flute.

"My, it seems the fill-in is making you..."

"Nervous, embarrassed, and all of the above? Yeah, pretty much." Sango grinned as she leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear, blocking out what the man was telling the percussion section.

"Kagome-chan, are you saying you wanna get laid by this guy?"

"No!" She didn't mean to be as loud as she was, but she realized just how loud her retort had been when the man turned and gave her a half smirk that seemed to spell trouble in the worst way possible.

'Oh bloody hell...'

"Now that we've all situated ourselves, I'd like to start with 'The Phantom of the Opera' scores if you please!" The shuffling of papers echoed in the theater as the musicians removed their sheet music from their folders. Most mumbled amongst themselves as was normal, but Kagome clenched her slacks tightly in her fingers as her gut clenched. It only seemed to grow worse as the man put on a pair of reading glasses and glanced at the note left behind on the podium.

"It says here that the flute solo in 'Think of Me' is to be taking by a Ms. Higurashi." He placed the paper upon the podium and glanced around once before speaking again. "Would you please stand so that I may see who you are?"

Kagome felt as though the world was closing on her as she slowly stood with her polished flute in hand, her body numb and her mind racing.

"Ah, there you are. Well, whenever you and the piano player are ready!" His tone was clipped, emotionless, and so serious that Kagome realized this man was all about music. She glanced at Ayame, who tucked a stray lock of her fiery red hair behind her ear before nodding and playing the introduction chords of the song.

Suddenly, it felt as though the man had disappeared along with everyone else in the room but Ayame. Kagome felt her muscles loosen and her mind focus. She felt the world sink away, and all that was left was her, her flute, and Ayame playing softly in the background. Then, she fluidly lifted her instrument before letting the damn on her air break, and the wonderful sound of the flute in her hands echoed in the theater.

'Thank Kami, I thought she was a goner for sure!' Sango sighed with relief as she saw Kagome practically melt into her solo. She didn't look at the music, and her eyes her closed with a peaceful expression on her face as though she were simply dreaming and not playing one of the most beloved scores of all time.

She played on, her body beginning to sway slightly with the music and for the second time in two days, she seemed to captivate everyone in the room as the rest of the orchestra awaited their entrance as they too swayed with the music. The man who was filling in for Ichira smirked as he watched her, the gold flecks in his eyes shining brightly for a few seconds before returning to normal.

'Had I know the little siren was in the orchestra, I would have poisoned the old man before now. It seems as thought Fate smiled upon me for once when the man broken his leg. Pity, he is a rather good instructor.' His skin was once again tingling, and he felt himself becoming lost in this slip of a girl once more. He knew damn well that the girl before him, though plain as she appeared, was going to be enough trouble to last him a lifetime. Or two, depending on if you looked at it from a human perspective. But he also knew she was worth it. Her voice and talent would ignite him like no other and his music would take flight from the pages on which he'd wrote it.

The rest of the orchestra came in, and yet she continued to stand as she played on. But suddenly he felt her aura spike and he concluded she'd felt his stare upon her. His theory was proven correct when her eyes snapped open and she stared straight at him, barely faltering as she continued to play. But her concentration was wavering and he could see her abilities going downhill as she stared at him with wide eyes over her instrument. Then, he simply placed a half smirk on his face and sent a wave of calming youki towards her.

_Calm yourself Little Flower, I will not harm you._

Kagome felt her tensing muscles suddenly loosen as a strange feeling of calm came over her. The voice that rang in her head was what kept her from totaling giving into the strange calm.

'If you do not wish to harm me, then why do you look at me in such a way?' The man at the front of the stage let his half smirk fade into a full one as he continued to stare at her.

_Simple. You intrigue me. Otherwise you would not have received the gift I left you last night._

'What do you mean by a gift? I didn't see you...' But she had to fight back a gasp as the man's smirk disappeared and his emerald green eyes flashed gold.

That burning gold that reminded her of a thousand sunsets, with such intensity she concluded she would eventually be burned by their gaze. After searching for those eyes of gold, they had found her instead in the strangest of places.

'It's you! You're the guy from...' But suddenly, she and the orchestra were halted to a stop when the doors of the theater once again slammed open, causing the man to frown as his eyes flashed back to emerald green.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome blinked when a familiar voice reached her ears, and her level of astonishment seemed to triple when she saw Inuyasha striding down the middle isle wearing a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. His jacket was slung over his shoulder and his hair that was flowing freely the night before was now contained in a low ponytail at the base of his skull.

"What is it Inuyasha? Can't handle the company by yourself for a single day? Pity, I had such high expectations for you." Kagome frowned at the man's heavy sarcasm, now knowing his name to be Sesshoumaru, and she slowly sank back down in her chair, earning a curious glance from Sango as she did so.

"Cut the crap asshole!"

"Are your manners so deplorable that you must use such language in a house of music, little brother?" Kagome gasped as she looked up at the man again, seeing only his back as her mind raced.

The musical prodigy of Inuyasha's family, the piano and violin master, stood before her in all his glory and Kagome felt a strange emotion clench in her gut.

"Kagome? Kagome!" She turned to look at Sango, having barely heard the other girl's harsh whisper.

"Huh?"

"Kagome, what's wrong with you today? You're not yourself!" Kagome blinked and shook her head

slightly, her once racing thoughts suddenly slow and barely registering to her.

"I don't know myself. I'm hearing voices and...and...and I think..." But before she could finish, the world seemed to shut itself of to her and her flute rolled from her grasp to the floor with a loud clatter as she too began to fall towards the wood of the stage.

"Kagome!" Sango reached out and caught her sibling before she could join her flute on the floor, and suddenly all eyes were on her as she knelt on the ground and held Kagome gently. Sesshoumaru, who Sango was still trying to figure out, turned to her with slightly widened eyes at the same time as Inuyasha, who's eyes were the widest she'd ever seen them.

"Kagome!" He jogged towards the stage and jumped up next to his brother before quickly walking over and kneeling before Sango reaching for Kagome with concern written clearly on his features.

"I don't know what happened Yash! She was completely normal and the started muttering about hearing voices! Next thing I know she's passed out!" Inuyasha's expression had gone dark and strangely dangerous when she'd reached the part about voices, and when he spoke to her, he turned and glared at the orchestra's fill-in conductor as he too came to inquire about Kagome's sudden lack of consciousness.

"Yeah strange. Call the hospital Sango, I'll take her right now." Sango nodded as he turned back to her and lifted Kagome gently in his arms bridal style. She quickly fished her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the number of the hospital. As she told the woman the other line about her predicament though, she noticed just how protectively Inuyasha held Kagome, his glare set on the instructor with enough fire in it to scorch skin.

"I'm taking Kagome to a doctor." He didn't even wait for a reply before he abruptly leapt from the stage and landed gracefully, barely jostling Kagome as he did so and began walking briskly towards the door, his brother all but forgotten as he stood glaring on the stage.

'You should have learned before not to meddle in my affairs little brother.' He turned abruptly to see Sango flipping her phone shut and gathering her flute, as well as Kagome's, off the stage floor with her lips drawn in a thin line with her worry.

"Right, since we've lost our soloist for this piece, we'll have to skip to the next section! Please flip to 'The Point of No Return' and..." He continued barking orders, his usually calm composure furious at his brother's actions. Sango noticed this, and yet she simply stared at Kagome's flute once she'd sat it upon the fallen girl's chair.

'Oh Kagome...'

Inuyasha glanced into his rear-view mirror for what must have been the tenth time since leaving the theater as he drove on. He'd already narrowly missed two other vehicles and a young student on a bicycle. But none of that mattered, and inwardly he cursed himself for already being so attached to the girl in the back seat of the car.

'Keh, I keep this shit up and everyone's gonna start thinking I'm easy or something.' He sharply took a right, hearing one of his tires squeal in protest.

He could tell she'd somehow had her energy drained from her, the usual rosy tinge of her cheeks gone and leaving behind a pale visage. But he knew she wasn't ill or anything else that normally would cause such things. Inuyasha may have been hard headed at times, and rather unwise in his decisions, but he had seen the look in his half brother's eyes when he'd first seen Kagome.

His brother wanted her. The bastard wanted to use Kagome as his little doll of music. But now, as he took another sharp right, Inuyasha snarled when he realized that was not all. For the first time, he knew Sesshoumaru was lusting after a woman.

'Damn you Sesshoumaru. I'm not going to let you have Kagome so you can play your sick games.' He glanced in his rear view mirror again with a frown, his violet eyes suddenly flashing with gold fire as he did so. 'I won't let him have you Kagome.'

As though she'd somehow heard him, a small frown made its way across her features as she lay there in the back seat, and not for the first time, Inuyasha could've sworn he felt a slight tingle coming from the girl.

Author's Note

Yeah, I know. The chapters have been short as hell for this one. . But this felt like a good place to leave it. Plus, it's around 3 in the morning and I still have yet to get any actual work done like I was supposed to today . 

I'm sooooo happy that I've gotten so many views for this story! At first I was thinking the idea was too cliche and many people wouldn't like it. But this is one of the most popular stories I've ever written! dances On another note, I've recently decided I NEED a beta reader. So, from now on, my chapters SHOULD be nicer than usual. The only times they won't be is when (for some odd reason) I don't have good enough net access to contact my beta reader.

For those of you who have reviewed, thank you sooooo much! You people make my day! 3333 Well, I must go for now and possibly get some sleep. (Yes, possibly. I'm still in the mood to write. XD)

Blue

P.S.

I'm afraid I won't be posting anything new after tonight until at least January 5-10 cause I'll be out of town and unfortunately, even though the palce I'm going to rocks, there's no computer at all. So no more writing


	4. Chapter 4

The Youkai's Siren

Chapter Four

Noise. Noise was something she was adjusted to. Noise didn't bother her in the least, especially when she was  
working. Actually, noise helped when she was working. She'd discovered she could not make herself work in a  
silent enviroment. There had to be at least some form of noise at all times while she worked. Noise was soothing,   
especially since music qualified as noise.

Unfortunately for Kagome, not all noise is soothing.

Beeping. The incessive beeping that she'd been forced to listen for some time now was really beginning to try her  
patience. Honestly, she was trying to sleep! Shouldn't someone make that stop! She frowned heavily, not liking  
how the motion caused a sharp pain in her temple.

'If Souta's not awake, I'm dumping water on him. Him and whatever the heck he's letting beep continously.' She  
sighed, and was surprised that her simple sigh was actually louder than the annoying beep. Perhaps she'd been  
overdoing it a little?

Beep. 

No, definitely not.

'Okay, Souta's going to school wet. I don't care if the friggin teacher calls me to whine.' She sighed again as she  
attempted to stretch, but she was more than shocked to find that her legs and arms were more or less numb. 'That  
can't be good...'

Naturally, Kagome felt a small ounce of panic rise up inside her chest as she willed her eyes to open. Which, on the  
third try, they did and she nearly let out a shout of joy.

Until she actually saw where she was.

"What in Kami's name...why am I here?" She forced her arms into motion finally, using them to lean up and look  
around just enough to realize she wasn't alone in the room. For sleeping in a very, very uncomfortable position in a  
chair next to her was none other than Inuyasha. The wince that came from seeing his position came almost naturally.

"Jeeze, poor guy's gonna hurting tomorrow." She sat up a little more, clearing her throat quietly enough not to wake  
her guest as she did so. "Woah, how long have I been out?" 

_Quite near a whole day Little Flower. _

Her breath hitched in her chest when the voice echoed within her mind once more, and she couldn't make herself  
look anywhere else but at the blanket over her still legs. That voice, which sent strange shivers down her spine and  
made her heart beat so fast it hurt, was deep and velvety, with such a tone of tranquility that some of her  
nervousness disappeared as she gulped deeply.

'Why have you come? Why do you continue to speak to me this way?' 

Within her mind, she could hear his deep chuckle and it sent devious little butterflies fluttering low into her  
stomach.   
_  
You've caught the interest of one such as I and you have the audacity to ask why? My, you have spirit my flower_.

At this, she frowned and finally looked up from the blankets. At first, she thought she was just hearing him from  
afar or simply hearing things altogether, but when her eyes caught the edge of a shadow that didn't quite fit, she  
looked a little higher to see those familiar golden eyes.

'Audacity? I'm not the one causing young girls to faint by tapping into their minds.'

Again, he chuckled and she could have sworn she saw a glint of light come from his fangs. For if he truly was who  
she'd come to think he was, he was indefinitely a full youkai.

_Forgive me for that Flower, I was just so...lost in awe that I could not control myself._

She snorted at him, crossing her arms weakily over her chest.

'In awe of what, might I ask?'

_In awe of you of course. _

'Nani!'

_You captivate me girl. You have a pure voice that rings throughout my mind even when I am nowhere near you. I  
was already in awe of you enough for that, but now I come to find that you are also a talented musician in other  
forms.  
_  
His golden eyes stared at her instensily from the shadows, and Kagome swore she could feel those damned little  
butterflies in her stomach having a party she wasn't invited to. This man did strange things to her with just a simple  
glance, and it unnerved her.

And yet at the same time, excitement tingled across her skin and caused her to shiver slightly even though her room  
was rather warm.

'But why are you here?'

This time, she really did see his fangs glint in the darkness.  
_  
I want you to help me with something._

'Help you?'

She watched as he straightened up, no doubt having been leaning against the wall, and walked out of the shadows  
and into the faint beams of moonlight shining through the window. Tonight he wore slacks of black, a black silk  
dress shirt which had the top three buttons undone to reveal a very toned chest beneath, and she noticed a necklace  
which hung around his neck. It was a simple piece of leather with a pendant just as simple.

A silver crescent moon with a single blue stone set in the center.

"Yes, my little flower. I have a favor to ask of you. You and you alone can aid me in this endevour." Kagome felt  
the sinful shivers from before come back with so much force this time she couldn't control them as she watched him  
come closer to her, slowly beginning to lean down towards her face.

"But why me?"At this, he smirked. Just barely an upturn of his lips, but a smirk nonetheless.

"Because you alone have a gift like mine." The way he spoke to her was enough to make her close her eyes and  
enjoy the bliss he gave her with just simple words. But they opened once more, though slowly, when she felt a  
single clawed finger trace its way up her cheek, sending such a pulse of electric energy through her skin she thought  
she might die. 

"Hmm. What kind of gift might that be?" Instead of answering her right away though, he continued to smirk before   
leaning down so that she could feel his hot breath upon her ear and neck. She waited for him to speak, all the while  
slowly dying from the torture he was making her experience. Then, she hissed lightly as his left hand cupped the  
side of her face and he sucked gently on her lobe.

That's when he chose to speak. 

"The ability to seduce you prey with music. To make the dark music only heard in the recesses of your mind. I want  
to make that dark music with you, and you alone my little flower." Suddenly, all thought was gone from Kagome's  
mind.

All reserve or conservation was blown into the wind as he stood once more and held out his hand to her, his golden  
eyes practically glowing in the moonlight. Nothing held her back, and everything told her to grasp the hand before  
her.

And she did, not even noticing as a strange golden light flowed from his hand and down around her body before  
disappearing abruptly, leaving behind a Kagome no longer clothed in a hospital gown, but in a different kind of  
gown. 

Solid black satin reached to the floor in flowing waves that seemed to make her skin glow with the aid of the  
moonlight. Had she'd been walking, a train of liquid black would follow her. The bakc of the gown was almost  
completely open, only being held together with a satin ribbon that laced across her back through silver rings that  
stood out in the silver moonlight. The front scooped softly, and the material hung in a swoop, just barely remaing   
decent in the way that it clung to her chest and hung low. Her hair, just moments before knotted from slumber, was  
up in a simple up-do with several pieces hanging to frame her pale face. 

Had Kagome been in her right frame of mind, she would have never believed she was in her own body.

"Iku."

"Doko?" He smirked before bringing her to him in a crushing embrace and leaning down to speak in her ear once  
more.

"To wherever music may lead us, of course." Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head back with a quiet sigh.

"Hn, I like the sound of that." He chuckled slightly at this, and Kagome was so lost in it that she never noticed the  
room beginning to fade. 

Or when Inuyasha suddenly jumped up and lunged towards them just as the light they were surrounded by flashed  
and then disappeared all together, leaving a livid Inuyasha standing alone in the middle of the hospital room.

'Damn you Sesshoumaru. How long do you plan on playing this game?' With a loud growl, he turned and grabbed  
his jacket before walking out of the room and down to the elevator, all the while feeling his insides clench.

For he knew all too well what Sesshoumaru would attempt to do. Inuyasha could only hope that Kagome was as  
strong as he thought she was. But as the elevator doors clicked shut, he frowned.

This time, something was different. Before now whenever Sesshoumaru had found a new siren he was interested in,  
they were insanely beautiful, rich, and usually the cheapest women around. But that wasn't Kagome. Kagome was  
was Kagome, the bartender he never really noticed until the day Kikyo quit. Kagome was generous, and yet so  
modest it was actually somewhat annoying when it was still endearing. Kagome had class, and even though she  
didn't have a lot of money to go around, she knew how to live.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes widened with the opening of the elevator doors. 

'Am I falling for the wench! No, not possible. I barely know the girl. Keh, she's probably just like all the rest of  
the wenches out there.'

But even as Inuyasha drove off towards Sango's apartment to tell her about Kagome, he couldn't convince himself  
this was true...

Bliss.

Bliss overruled all other thought in Kagome's mind. She didn't know where she was, didn't know where she was  
going, but what she did know was that the man, no youkai, who had her in his grasp was slowly killing her. One of  
his hands rested lazily on her hip, while the other cupped her jaw and tilted her head to the side as he spoke of   
nothing and everything at the same time into her ear. His hot breath tickled the fine hairs on her neck, and sinful  
tingles rushed across her skin in waves.

In all honesty, she thought she would die if he didn't stop teasing her.

Suddenly, the floating sensation she'd begun to notice disappeared and her feet were once more upon solid ground,  
but she didn't open her eyes. 

"Come now little flower, open your eyes." She smiled slightly at the name he called her by, finding it so endearing  
that is sent even more tingles about her skin. Then, as she opened her eyes slowly, she gasped when his warmth  
disappeared from behind her, causing her eyes to snap fully open as she turned and looked around with wide eyes.

All around her were candles. Candles hanging from the ceiling on beautifully crafted candellabras, candles upon  
sconches that hung upon walls of a medium tan color. Black satin and silk hung in every direction she looked, some  
like drapes and others just to add contrast. But candles were clearly abundant. They lined the main part of the  
chamber which went off in both directions like a sort of hall. Upon looking closer, she also realized rose petals were  
littered across the ground.

And not just any rose petals. They were the same as the rose which still sat in a vase in her apartment. White petals  
that looked as though they'd been dipped in blood.

She turned back to where she'd last sensed the man who had brought her to this place, and she saw that at the end of  
the long corridor-like room, there was a small flight of stairs that led to a loft. When she looked up, she could see  
his silhoette against a thin piece of black material and she instantly set off at slow, fluid pace to where he was.

At that moment, somewhere in the farthest part of her mind, Kagome knew she was under some kind of trance. But  
for the life of her, she didn't care. A slow melody made its way to ears, one she knew, and that's when Kagome was  
truly gone, replaced by someone she didn't know, and yet they lived inside her.

_Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me _

Her voice echoed throughout the grand hall, and sent chills across his skin. She truly was an angel of music, so pure  
and yet sweetly sinful at the same time.

_Come to me now, slowly  
You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me _

And the song. By the Kami, this girl was teasing him intentionally, she had to be. Her voice was smooth and sultry,   
sending shocks of electricity throughout his being, making him crave her even more. Unlike any before, he wanted  
this woman. No, he needed her. He needed to feel her skin against his, no barriers or restraints. He wanted her to  
sing to him, and to him only.  
He wanted everything about her, and as he looked down at her from his place, he felt his need grow when she  
closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, revealing her slender pale neck and also revealing that one strap of  
her dress was beginning to slip down her shoulder.

Yes, she was torturing him. Slowly murdering him.

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice 

She could feel his eyes on her, drinking in every curve of her body, and for the first time in her life, Kagome found  
she didn't care. She wanted this man to see her, and she wanted him to want her. She craved the touch of his skin as  
though it was an addiction, and she craved just as much that he could feel the same craving.

_Can you feel me, solely  
Deeper still and wholly  
With your understanding  
And your arms around me _

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in bliss, listening to her quiet footsteps reach the spiral stairs and the  
thin fabric of her gown dragging behind her and across the skin he desperately wanted to taste.

_Can you help me  
Hold me  
Whisper to me, softly  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me _

He opened his eyes to see her watching him intently from the top of the stairs, her eyes dark and different. She was  
no longer the timid siren he'd discovered in a bar, and upon realizing this, he smirked fully and walked towards her.

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life   
Sacrifice, sacrifice

When his hands came in contact with her hips, her voice died. All she could do was gasp as twirled her around and  
brought her to him so that she could hear his heart pounding in his chest, and feel his need pressing against her   
back. The world was haze, the ground barely existed, and Kagome knew she'd die if he didn't do something soon.

She fit against him so perfectly that he hissed from the need he felt, so powerful it was almost painful. He had  
desired women before, taken many before, and possessed many like her before. But now, this female within his  
grasp was different. Something about her drove his beast insane with desire, not just his more human side. It roared   
from within him, and he gripped her waist tighter as he used all his restraint not to throw her down and take her then  
and there. 

No, he wanted her to trust him completely. He wanted her to believe him, to trust that she could give him  
everything. Why this was, he didn't know. But every time she sang, even spoke, she set something off in him like  
nothing had ever done before. 

Indeed, he thought, the Kami must have something new planned for him. Something that would forever change how  
his destiny molded itself.

A/N:

TADA! An update FINALLY! This has taken me soooooo friggin long! I have to make this quick cause of homework awaiting me, so yeah. Oh! Before I go, the song used in this chapter was Tatu-Sacrifice! Ja ne!

-Blue

P.S.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Youkai's Siren

Chapter Five

Concentration had never been one of her strong points. Not even during her high school exit exam. Therefore, it did not surprise her when she was actually shaken back into the real world as she heard her name said multiple times in multiple voices.

Blinking innocently, Kagome looked up to see Sango shaking her.

"Kagome, are you in 'La La Land' today or what? Jeeze, I've called your name like five times!" At this, she blushed slightly and stood up, checking the strap on her guitar as she did so.

"Sorry Sango, guess I've been kinda...preoccupied." Sango seemed to catch on, and she leaned in so that they could talk without being heard. Or so they thought.

Had they looked over, they would have seen Inuyasha's black Metallica hat twitch.

"Did you get another visit from him?" Kagome nodded, still checking her guitar over again.

"He came in my dream again. I don't know how he does it Sango, but he's such a blessing."

It had been nearly a month and a half since the night he'd swept her from her hospital bed in the dead of night. She could vaguely remember a room filled with candles, a shadow watching her from above, and most of all, whispered words and hot breath against her neck.

Then, everything faded black. Her next memory was of when she awoke.

_Her body was light, and goose bumps tingled across her skin. In her slumber, Kagome frowned. It was then she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Focusing on the stare, she realized it wasn't meant in a harmful or frightening way. Rather, it was curious, awed, and, dare she say it, confused._

_Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked directly to where the stare was coming from._

_At the foot of the monstrous bed she lay upon, he stood with one foot propped up on a large wood chest, his elbow upon his knee. His expression, which she'd never really seen anything upon than just faint glimpses of emotions, was awash with confusion and such serious thought, that she lay transfixed for several moments before she forced her weary body to sit up._

_Noticing her movement, he immediately halted his thoughts and closed off the mirage of emotions on his face._

"_You've slept for some time." She nodded slightly, the smallest of movements, and unconsciously rubbed her arms as a slight chill ran across her body._

"_How long?"_

"_Again, nearly a whole day. Forgive me, it was my fault again Angel." Upon hearing him call her this, she gasped slightly and looked up into his stunning golden eyes once more. By God, she could let herself be lost for eternity in those eyes if he'd only let her._

"_Your fault?" He nodded before walking around the side of the bed and then sitting next to her with such fluid grace that she envied him._

"_Yes, mine. I regret to say...passion clouded my control and I overwhelmed you with my youki. You fainted in my arms." At this she blushed. She wasn't embarrassed about the fainting itself. In fact, the embarrassment stemmed from the fact that she'd fainted in his arms, was probably carried by him to HIS bed, and she honestly had no idea how long he'd stood there watching over her._

_Then, something suddenly seemed to occur to her and she gulped as she lowered her gaze to her lap, pointedly ignoring him as her brought up a hand and twirled a lock of her onyx hair._

"_We...we didn't do anything, right? I can't remember and..." But she gasped once more as his hand let go of the hair and instead cupped her cheek as he made her look up at him, letting her see a fiery passion within his eyes._

"_We did not do anything to threaten your innocence Angel. Although," He leaned down and she closed her eyes in bliss as he once again sucked on the lobe of her ear, before going lower and leaving open mouthed kisses down jaw and neck until he reached the junction of her neck and shoulder. There, he paused and continued talking, his breath tickling across her skin, "we could very have done many things. But for now, this shall have to do."_

_She had wanted to scream at first when she felt two very sharp, lethal fangs break the skin of her neck. He didn't bite deeply, but just deep enough to draw a small trickle of blood, which he quickly cleaned up via his tongue. As he finished, he turned her head and placed a kiss upon her lips so fierce and gentle at the same time, she'd forgotten about the pain._

Shortly after, he'd returned her to her apartment where she found Sota passed out in an awkward position in front of their TV, his X-Box controller in hand as he snored and drooled.

Now, he visited her frequently. Either in her sleep, or he would actually appear before her in the night. Strangely enough, she was never scared. Luckily enough, her brother was a deep sleeper so she really had no worries of her visitor scaring him.

He taught her things. He instructed her in stage presence, suddenly awakening a graceful swan within her that she wished she'd known about during high school. Thanks to him, her already strong voice had tripled in strength. Her shyness on stage and in the limelight was nearly gone, and she thanked him in everything she did.

Even when she played in the orchestra, she played better and she hardly ever missed the heated stares he sent her way. But neither had Sango, and therefore, Kagome was nagged into revealing the situation.

"I can see that. You've been doing a lot better lately, and that's saying a lot since you already kicked enough ass before now." Kagome smiled lightly, finally satisfied as she strummed out a chord and adjusted her amp.

"I owe him so much Sango. But besides that, he says...he says I entrance him. He said that from the first moment he heard me sing, he was captivated. He thinks I'm special Sango, and he doesn't even have to tell me so. It shines so brightly in his golden..."

"Oi! We have practice to do wenches! Enough talk about worthless shit!" Sango sighed with a grumbled that sounded suspiciously like a curse heavy, bloody threat towards Inuyasha. Kagome on the other hand, turned and looked at him with bewildered eyes.

She'd looked at him a lot this way lately. She'd admitted she liked him as more than her friend and band mate, and she knew if he'd look her way, she date him hands down. But lately, ever since that night in the hospital actually, he'd been acting distant towards her. He barely looked at her, and when he did, he would frown darkly and look away from abruptly. Also, his sour moods had developed quite a nasty bite over a short amount of time.

She watched him for a few more moments, hoping he'd look at her, but when he didn't, she realized he was pointedly ignoring her and she sighed before turning towards the front again and readying her pick above the strings, fingering the first chord.

"All right, first up is the Tatu cover we've been..."

"Kegs, isn't that a little rough for your vocals to warm up on?" Turning to see Sango giving her a slightly confused looked, Kagome shrugged and turned to the front once more, saying her reply over her shoulder.

"A few weeks ago, possibly." That alone was Sango's cue and she began to play her bass lines.

Having heard this song awhile back, Kagome had loved. But even with her love of the original, she'd broken out her blank sheet music paper and wrote a completely different version. The intro was darker, mostly bass, a little keys, and key effects. Gradually, she heard the keys getting heavier, signaling Kouga's entry.

Two measures later, and a few more key effects, Kagome brought her pick down in a loud rip before slamming a single chord and leaning towards the microphone.

"This was an accident, not the kind where sirens sound." Inuyasha came in, playing a counter melody a half octave lower than her own she played.

All in all, it was far different from the original. Another difference people who knew the song were sure to notice, was that she had darkened the sound of the vocals.

"Never even noticed, we're suddenly crumbling." Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and Kagome turned so that as she continued playing and singing, she was looking at Inuyasha.

Who, of course, was still pointedly ignoring her.

"Tell me that you've never felt delicate or innocent. Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?" At first, she wanted to growl into the microphone, but when she was awarded with a angry glare, she smirked and continued on.

"Tell me nothing ever counts, lashing out or breaking down. Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around." The next set of lyrics had been warped, to give the song a different feel. The words themselves were the same. But instead of female vocals, it switched to male vocals for a line.

"Staring at your photograph, everything now in the past." Being inspired by her personal favorite of Linkin Park, she'd convinced Inuyasha to pull a Mike Shinoda, and rap out that single line.

Truly, she loved messing with different songs and styles.

"Never felt so lonely, I wish that you could show me love." She stared hard into his eyes as she came back in, trying force him to notice a very blatant hint.

Apparently, the knuckle-head caught it due to the fact that his eyes widened marginally as Kagome fought the urge to laugh and sang out a slower, lower, and darker chorus than the original. She glanced out across the club, and nearly laughed when she saw Rin bobbing her head as she refilled stock behind the bar.

That girl really loved their cover of this song.

But her mirth was short lived.

"Show me love, 'til I'm screaming for more!" Suddenly a sharp pain erupted at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Right where her mysterious instructor had sunk his teeth in.

Over time, the bite had faded, leaving a scar in the shape of a crescent moon. She thought it strange, but she'd shaken it off. But now, she actually stopped playing and shrugged her guitar off before laying it on the floor and proceding to place a hand over the concealed scar.

"Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?" She'd expected Sango to come to her first, but she was rather shocked when Inuyasha came over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, talk to me. What's happening?"

"I don't know. I was singing and then...it just started burning!" She hissed as it throbbed quite painfully, and she distinctly heard Inuyasha growl as his right hand left her shoulder and pulled down the neck of her t-shirt, revealing the scar.

Only, it wasn't as it usually looked anymore.

The whole area surrounding the scar was turning black and blue, and she gasped loudly when she felt a tiny break in her skin. Two trails of blood suddenly trickled down her shoulder, making Inuyasha growl again as he reached down and ripped a strip of his shirt off.

It was in that moment, Kagome found that for the first time, she was frightened of the youkai she'd come to care for in a strange way.

_Don't let him touch you. Disobey me, and you shall suffer the consequences._

Kagome whimpered, but she listened nonetheless. For as Inuyasha tried to press the strip of material against the bleeding mark, she backed away with a slight jump. He faltered for a moment, but she saw him frown before he came towards her again.

Again, she retreated.

"Kagome, you have to let me put this on it. The blood's starting to flow faster and..." But she shook her head firmly with a slight whimper as a sudden sensation erupted on the already burning mark.

It felt as though something was being clamped down upon it. It was almost as if, though she knew it couldn't be possible, Sesshoumaru was biting her all over again.

"Kegs, let Inuyasha help!" Again she shook her head, and she began to worry when she saw the look on Inuyasha's face. But she sighed in slight relief when his cell phone rang and he pulled it from his jeans with a scowl.

'Guess fucking who...' He flipped open the phone and didn't even bother saying anything as a feral growl echoed in his ears, which were still concealed beneath his hat.

"What are you attempting whelp?" Inuyasha snorted and watched as Sango was finally able to press a cloth over the bleeding mark. He couldn't help but notice the terrified glances Kagome gave him.

"I should be asking you that fuckface. Stop fucking with her right now."

"Don't presume to give me orders boy."

"Oh shut the fuck up and get of your high horse! You're hurting her!" Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, a loud gasp from Kagome told him one of two things.

Either his brother had let go, or he had clamped down harder.

"Kami Kagome! The wound's sealed itself again!"

"Half-breed, you will stay away from her."

"Keh, like hell I'm gonna let you tell me what to do." Glancing over at the girls, Inuyasha turned and walked a few more steps away from them with a growl. "And besides, if you think I'm gonna let you fuck with Kagome's head and use her for your twisted pleasure then you have another thing coming."

With that, he flipped the phone shut.

"Inuyasha? Are you listening?" He turned around to see Sango standing with Kagome leaning frailly against her.

Kami, he'd never seen her anything other than perfectly healthy, and right now, he felt a deep surge of concern twist in his gut.

"Huh?"

"I was saying that we should call it a day and take Kagome home. The wound healed itself so there's really no need to take her anywhere but to her house."

'Like a doctor could help her at this point.' He wanted to shake his head at that thought, but it was true.

No matter how much he hated to admit it, Kagome was stuck in the ordeal and it was up to her if she wanted out or not. He couldn't help her, and that alone made him clench his fists so hard it drew blood as he answered Sango.

"Yeah, let's call it a day. I'll take her though, I've got nothing else to do today." He didn't fail to notice Kagome had visibly paled.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could on my way..." He shrugged as he began to pack up his amp and guitar.

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, maybe someone should stay with her for awhile." Again, Kagome's eyes took on such a light of terror that he wanted to run over and bring her into his arms to calm her.

But he snorted. One, he wasn't that type of person. Two, and when this thought crossed his mind he frowned, Sesshoumaru would cause her to suffer if he even thought of holding her.

Never before had Sesshoumaru placed this much interest in someone. There had been others before her, sure. But none had ever held his eye long. Midoriko had been first, before he was even born, and Sesshoumaru had slaughtered her.

With her dying breath, she'd cursed him.

Hidden within the walls of his childhood home, Inuyasha knew that the crystal orb her curse was contained in sat awaiting its day. When someone walked past it or touched it, her murmured words could be heard.

"_When you finally love, it shall be unrequited. She shall turn her back upon you, and then, Koi, you will know what true pain is. You shall feel my pain, and when this happens, I will laugh in the world beyond."_

For many years, so he heard, his father had searched endlessly for someone who could abolish this curse. But he did not know the full extent of the circumstances, and therefore, could do little to help his first born son. For instance, their father had no idea that when Midoriko had died, her body had faded away.

Leaving behind the crystal orb that would forever echo her curse into their minds.

Sesshoumaru had done well in hiding the orb, and Inuyasha had only seen it himself once. Even then, Sesshoumaru had nearly taken his head off.

The second woman had come nearly a century after Midoriko, and she hadn't lasted nearly as long. Within a month, her kin had found her in a barely recognizable heap of flesh and blood. Her name had been Ai, and she too had fallen for the tricks of his brother, falling so deeply in love with him that when he'd said that she was a disappointment, she'd opened her yukata and simply let him kill her. Ai's last words were a mirror image of Midoriko's.

"_I do not die in vain. Some day, Koi, you will understand the pain."_

There were many others, last no more than a few weeks, but they were never of any consequence like the first two. That is, until just recently.

Kagura had been a stunning find in his brother's eyes. She had been so gifted in voice and musical ear, and it had immediately drawn Sesshoumaru to her. Not only was she gifted by the Kami themselves in music, but she had such an unworldly beauty that she must have been gifted with their beauty as well. She had fallen for him just like the others, and for five years, they were in harmony.

But eventually, the sudden fairytale turned into sudden death. Having had his suspicions for some time, Sesshoumaru had followed his beloved one night nearly a year ago. She'd arrived at a place he didn't know, and his insides twisted with feral rage when he'd seen her run into the arms of another man. Kagura's death was the worst yet. It was quick and bloody like the others.

Sesshoumaru had tortured Kagura to death over three weeks. Her lover was nothing but a black smudge on the ground, and for the third time, he was forced to hear words he knew all too well.

"_Heh, you miserable bastard. She'll tear your heart out and leave it in pieces on the ground."_

Strangely enough, this statement had been the one that had bothered him the most. For it was well known that the ability to see the future, past, and present was in her family line.

But it must not have bothered him enough, for now he'd found another female to interest him. Although, and this line of thought made him frown as he looked at her from across the stage, Kagome was beginning to look more and more like a painting he'd seen of Midoriko. The soft curve of her face, the gentleness in her gaze, and especially the sometimes overwhelming spark of power that resonated from her small frame.

It was then, as he picked up his cased guitar and amp, Inuyasha realized that he needed to protect her from Sesshoumaru. Sure, he didn't love her, but she was his friend and that was enough to make his determination to protect her grow.

"Oi Kegs, let's go before traffic starts up." She nodded at him, fear still highly evident in her gaze as she did so, asking Sango quietly if she could take the guitar and amp home with her for the night. When the other girl replied with a yes, Kagome gave her a slightly fatigued smile and walked after Inuyasha, who was waiting for her by the back door.

"You know, I can just get a cab Inuyasha. Besides, I..."

"Keh, if there's a chance you'll run into Sesshoumaru then I'm not leaving you." Her eyes widened at his quiet statement, and fear made her hair stand on end again.

'Oh Kami, he'll be furious!' Inuyasha seemed to notice her fear as they walked outside, a light shower beginning to come down on them, because he sighed and gave her a look she'd never seen on him before.

Concern.

Concern filtered across his eyes and face, and resonated from every fiber of his being. Never before had she sensed such a thing from her friend, and it made him shine in a new light to her eyes. As he looked at her with that soft expression, her fears melted and she took several timid steps towards him, noticing how he fought with himself internally as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I won't let him hurt you Kagome. You won't end up like the others." Those soft words, mixed with his soft countenance, eliminated all reserve and tears clouded her vision as she suddenly through caution to the wind and launched herself into his arms, a loud sob echoing in the rear parking lot.

At first, he was shocked with his eyes wide and his body stiff. But as Kagome clung to him and cried for all she was worth, something inside him clicked and he gently set down the guitar case and amp before bringing her closer him with a deep sigh.

He knew he could never let Sesshoumaru harm something so precious. Yes, he realized she precious. Precious to her friends, family, and now, him.

But neither realized as they held each other, the object of their problems was watching them with heated eyes. Jealously, an emotion he still found confusing and new, boiled his blood and growled low as he watched them within the mirror positioned on his desk.

He didn't look away even as Inuyasha led her to the car, placing his hand in hers gently, but a knock at his office door was enough to make him growl and wave his hand, causing the image in the mirror to fade away.

"What!"

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but the man you were talking to earlier has..."

"What line Mira!" He could smell her fear through the door, and it calmed him slightly to know how easily he could strike fear into people's hearts.

"Two, sir." He picked up the fine and pressed the appropriate button. He listened to the aging man and understood all he said, but Sesshoumaru glared at nothing in particular when the mirror images came back to him.

Inuyasha would not take her away from him, that much he was sure of. If he had to kill his own sibling, so be it.

A/N

Holy crap and a half, this came flying out in less than 24 hours! Jeeze, I need to get sick more often! XD

But yeah, it's a pretty boring chapter. Although, it does answer some of the questions I've gotten about this story. Some. sweatdrop

OH! BEFORE I FORGET!

A friend of mine pointed out a HUGE error in this story! I started out saying that Kaede is Kagome's adoptive mother, but I made a HUGE error in chapter three! I mentioned Kagome's real mother, totally forgetting about the adopted part.

So, in the next chapter, I WILL sort this out! I'm sorry for those of you who may have been confused! GOMENASAI!

Oh, and for those of you who don't already know, I've started another Sess/Kag story called Stray. I've based it on parts of the anime Loveless, which complete beauty in the way the animation flows. The Fighters and Sacrifices will be used, and several other bits. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna write the story of what happened before Stray, Inu/Kag, and probably another story of before Stray using a Sesshoumaru and Kagura pairing.

And possibly a sequel to Stray. Not sure yet. But just for the record, Loveless is worth watching even if it is short and a yaoi pairing. (Adorable yaoi pairing though LOL) Ok, well I'm gonna go work on Chaos, Stray, and Whispers for the rest of my day off. Ja ne! And Soubi rocks my world! XD

Blue

P.S.

Perversion is its own reward.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Youkai's Siren**

**Chapter Six**

"NANI!"

"Kagome, don't talk with your mouth full of food." Kagome frowned, but swallowed the huge bite of her hamburger she'd taken, making Inuyasha raise his eyebrow slightly.

"My mouth wasn't full!" At this, Miroku choked on his water.

"My Kagome! I never knew you could fit so much in your mouth! Tell me..." But a very loud growl emitted from Inuyasha silenced him as he scooted nearer to Sango, who watched the whole display with her chopsticks stuck inside her mouth still, eyes insanely wide as she blinked innocently.

"Kaede, how are we supposed to do this? We don't have the money for plane tickets and none of our cars can..."

"Keh, mine can." Kagome frowned at Inuyasha as he slurped some ramen loudly.

"Your car could barely fit you and I in it. Besides, I don't think you'd want anyone eating in that car." At this, he narrowed his eyes and took another giant bite of noodles. Kaede shook her head at them , for she had never seen a cruder bunch of young people in her life.

"I've arranged transportation and lodging. Next on the list is a photo shoot." Again, Miroku choked. Only this time, it was a synchronized choke with everyone else instead of a solo.

"Photo shoot! Why!"

"Well for tour brochures of course. Several of the venues require them and it spreads information about the band." Kagome sighed and looked down at her burger. Her horrible month had just gotten worse.

So far this month, she'd managed to blow a fuse in her apartment that caused her half of the complex to be without power, she had to take Souta to the hospital for an infection that the doctor said was because of all the soda he'd  
been drinking, and possibly the worst thing of all, she hadn't been in contact with Him since the incident during practice. The scar upon her skin had healed completely in less than an hour, and now as she thought about it, she realized the scar was slowly fading back to unblemished skin. What did that mean? Was he distancing himself from her for some reason? The thought of him leaving her forever pained her more than it should have, and as she thought about it, she really would die inside if he left.

Yes, she was scared of him and yes, he seemed to have ulterior motives. But there was an undeniable pull to him, to Sesshoumaru, and she knew she could fight it her whole life, and never win. Although she hadn't told the others, she hadn't been sleeping well. She barely slept as it was, and when she did sleep, she awoke in a cold sweat from dark dreams, not nightmares exactly. They weren't frightening actually, but everything seemed to have such a clarity that it was as if she were watching a movie. They were all similar, showing her death in varying degrees of gore and blood. Why she would dream such things was beyond her.

"I scheduled the photo shoot for the day before we leave. The photographer is rather well known, if not a little unorthodox, so you may have to come up with your own ideas for the photos, brochures, and such."

"Kagome will handle it. That's her deal." Sango stuffed a large piece of sweet and sour pork into her mouth, earning a rather exasperated glare from Kaede.

"Kagome will already have enough on her hands. I've had to hire a make-up artist and wardrobe stylist for her. Although luckily I was able to get the same person to do both."

"Kaede...I don't need a make up artist or anything like that." Kagome frowned, a small drop of ketchup sitting on the corner of her bottom lip. She wasn't completely incapable at being a civilized female.

"Well, for tours you do." Kagome snorted and licked away the ketchup, making Inuyasha pause in his slurping of ramen, large noodles still hanging from his mouth freely as he stared.

"Fine. As long as I don't look too much like a priss." Inuyasha continued to gawk.

"You won't. The only time you'll be dressed up more than you want to be is when we go to Symphony Summit.There you all have to wear dresses and tuxes." Kouga grinned from his spot over in the corner, a plate of completely gnawed on chicken bones before him.

"Well, we all know Miroku's dress has to be pink and frilly."

"Shut up Kouga." At this, the drummer howled with laughter.

"I'm having the tuxes custom designed so that they're unlike the other bands. You ruin them, I kill you. These will not be rentals." Kouga and Miroku both gulped loudly, for Kaede really would follow through with her threat. Inuyasha was still busy gawking at Kagome, who by now had finally noticed.

"Inuyasha, if you don't suck the rest of those noodles in and quit staring, I'll poke your eyes out with Sango's chopsticks." Inuyasha snorted with a quick blink, slurping the rest of the noodles into his mouth rather loudly.

"My Inuyasha, have you taken a liking to Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha visibly blushed and growled at Miroku from across the table.

"Keh, as if. She the farthest from what I'd ever look for in a woman."

"Hey! What the heck is that supposed to mean jerk!" Sango, who had been watching all this as though it were a spectator sport, suddenly realized she had to end the argument before someone ended up with a black eye or worse and she cleared her throat loudly.

"Kagome, don't you have a class soon?" Kagome blinked slowly, not exactly sure what Sango had said. But suddenly, she squealed and jumped up from the floor, since they'd been sitting in Kaede's living room, and grabbed her hamburger before running towards the door and grabbing her bag and hoodie.

"I'm gonna be late! There's no way I can...EEP!" Suddenly she was shoved out the door by Inuyasha, who had simply gulped down the rest of his ramen.

"Keh, we'll both be late if you don't shut up and get down to the car!" Kagome blinked as he shut the door behind them, practically shoving her towards the elevator. She hadn't known before now that Inuyasha had classes the same time as her, let alone went to college at all.

What point was there for it? He was an heir to a millionaire's fortune!

Inuyasha watched her reactions, finding shocked confusion heaviest of all. But there was nothing, not even stampeding youkai, that would make him tell her that he'd changed his schedule in order to protect her. Ever since the incident during their practice session, he'd been protective of her more than knew he should be. There were few times when he wasn't around her, and when he wasn't he would call her or send her text messages on her mobile. Although the bastard hadn't been heard from since then, Sesshoumaru was still around.

After calling his father, Inuyasha had discovered that not only was his half brother still in the area, but he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon and was staying at a rather large manor north of downtown. If he had thought Sesshoumaru was planning something before, he knew he was now. It was rare for the pompous ass to leave Japan, let alone longer than a few days.

As it was, it had been nearly two months since he'd left.

Inuyasha didn't dare tell his father what was actually going on. There was something he was missing, something new this time, and he had to find out what it was before it was too late. His father would only complicate things at this point, and complications could either mean more danger for Kagome or danger for anyone who crossed Sesshoumaru's path. Especially if he'd been drinking.

He didn't know how long his elder sibling had been indulging himself in this ningen habit, but indulge himself he did. More than once he'd been in car accidents due to his drinking. Many times when servants at his home searched for him, Sesshoumaru was found in his chambers in a drunken rage with glowing crimson eyes and his snout elongated. So far, he'd lost complete control twice and transformed. Luckily, in Japan Sesshoumaru was close to their father and the elder tai had subdued his son.

But Inuyasha visibly winced when he thought of what would happen if Sesshoumaru were to transform here.

Not for the first time, his mind wandered to a particular fact. Did Kagome truly know who and what Sesshoumaru was? If she did, did not she not care? Or was she too terrified of what would happen should she reveal her fear of him?

"Inuyasha...I know what you're doing." He reigned in the urge to jump at her quiet voice as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the parking garage. He glanced at her, seeing that she wasn't even looking at him and she had a dark look on her face.

"Nani!"

"You're trying to protect me...aren't you?" He couldn't make himself keep on walking at that statement and instead froze in midstep, his eyes widened. She stopped as well, turning to him with a soft smile. In that small moment, she took his breath away.

Even though she wore a pair of baggy, ripped jeans that barely stayed up with the help of her studded belt, a paint splattered black tank top that showed of a nice bit of her stomach, and her two-sizes-too-big hoodie, she was still enough to take his breath away. The soft smile on her lips might've done the trick just on its own, but her hair that was contained in a very loose braid seemed to glow in the sunlight coming in from the exit of the garage and her sapphire blue eyes were seemingly glittering.

With tears.

"Gomen...but I'm starting to think I'm beyond help." Her voice was so quiet that he barely caught it, but he did hear it. It was so sad, so regretful, that it struck a chord in his soul.

Kagome felt herself trembling as she stood there, smiling softly at her friend who had come to mean so much to her. As soon as they'd reached the elevator, she'd realized what was going. If Inuyasha knew about Sesshoumaru, then he must've known his motives unlike her. If the way he'd been acting lately said anything, she had enough to tell her that she should be worried. Very worried. But even as fear coiled low in her gut and burned in the bottom of her throat, she couldn't help but think that she'd willingly let herself go to Sesshoumaru. Why? She didn't know. Maybe it was because she owed him.

Yes, she owed him so much now. He'd taken her under his wing, taught her the magic of the stage, and ripped away the timid covering over her body and mind. She was still Kagome, but not at the same time. Her voice, which was only at its strongest when she was singing alone, was suddenly strong anywhere she used it. Even in the shower, and that thought had nearly made her giggle when she'd first realized it. He'd started a fire in her veins to perform in any way. When she was on stage with the lights shining on her, the beat thumping inside her chest, and the audience before her watching her like a hungry dog would watch its owner, she felt alive. She felt strong, seductive, and everything she never thought she could be. Why he had even chosen her to be his pupil of sorts was still a mystery, but she was grateful to him. She had a debt to pay now, and she intended to pay it however she had to.

But that didn't mean she would be happy about it.

Inuyasha's attitude on the whole matter was enough for her to gather that the payment she would be giving was something she wasn't going to like. She looked at him then, as a single crystalline tear ran from her right eye, and she realized that whatever payment she had to give would never make her happy. Because for some reason, she instinctively knew that whatever the details were, she'd never be allowed to be near Inuyasha again. That thought sent a hot dagger into her chest, making her flinch visibly. It was then as Inuyasha towards her with concern heavy in his features that she came to a realization and nearly collapsed with a loud sob.

'I...I'm in love with Inuyasha...'

"Kagome, he can't have you. He won't have you." Those soft words, just like last time, broke down her barriers and the tears came in torrents. But she didn't move.

"You're wrong. There's nothing anyone can do. I have a debt to pay." She gasped though when Inuyasha suddenly rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders with a furious expression.

"No! You're wrong! You don't owe that bastard anything! If you keep telling yourself that you do, he'll take you. But if just let go of it, cut yourself off from him completely...you'll be able to stay." His statement that had started of so fierce in the beginning faded into a mere whisper at the end, his expression sad and longing.

'Longing? Why would he...'

"Inuyasha..." He brought her to him then, wrapping his arms around her with the protection she needed and she wanted to cry at the tenderness he showed to her and her alone.

"Don't you see? I want you to stay. I need you to stay. I think I've fallen for you Kagome." She gasped loudly in the echoing parking garage, her breath hitching in her chest as more tears stung her eyes. She knew how hard it was for him to say something like that. Inuyasha, who's gruff and rude nature made him nearly impossibly unapproachable, had suddenly shown the side of himself that she'd known was hidden underneath the rough edged exterior.

"You...you've fallen for..."

"Keh, I know it sounds stupid. But I have damn it and I'm not about to let that filthy bastard take you from me." She finally wrapped her arms around him, returning his embrace. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her chest, allowing her to breathe again. But something nagged her in that moment, something that had lingered just beyond the point of her remembering it fully. But she remembered now and she frowned.

"Inuyasha...what's your connection to him? To Sesshoumaru?" He stiffened in her hold, but loosened just as quickly with a long, tired sigh.

"He's...my half brother I'm sorry to say." She stiffened this time, fear shooting through her veins.

Half brother? Could that mean that Inuyasha was just like him? No, Inuyasha was Inuyasha. Gruff, rude, and crude with the manners of a wild pig and the emotional range of a teaspoon. Inuyasha who had belching contests with Souta and Kohaku. Inuyasha who played guitar like it was a part of his body. Inuyasha who when he sang had such a beautiful voice that it made her eyes burn with tears. Fear that had suddenly choked her seemed to melt, allowing her to swallow and breathe once more as her body relaxed in his arms.

No, Inuyasha was nothing like Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha...what if he..."

"Keh, I can kick that bastard's sorry ass any day. Just leave it up to me, okay?" She nodded against his chest, feeling happily safe for the first time in a long time. She'd always felt someone watching her from the shadows, like if she turned around he'd be standing there smirking in his seductive way that she'd realized was even more fear inspiring than his usual bored expression. Sometimes she could swear she could feel his hot breathe against the strange scar on her skin, sending tingles down her spin. She always felt that no matter where she went, no matter how hard she tried to hide, he would always be there. His presence smothered her all the time, making her dizzy and lightheaded. But now, as she leaned back and looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes. Now that she thought about it, they looked so similar yet so different. Inuyasha's features were more...human for lack of a better word. Sesshoumaru was like some untouchable god.

That, and Sesshoumaru would never be caught wearing a black baseball cap.

'Wait a minute...'

"Inuyasha...do you have ever take off that hat?" She expected him to snort or scoff. But instead she gasped as he hissed as though in pain and stiffened. "Inuyasha what..."

"You don't want to know what's under it." She blinked innocently, looking up at him with her big blue eyes as though she was a child.

"Do you have 'hat hair' or something cause..."

"No." That one word was so fierce that it scared her, but his expression and attitude softened as he sighed and looked away from her. "You'd probably run away if you knew."

"Knew what? Inuyasha, what aren't you telling me?" He opened his mouth several times as though he was going to say something. But nothing came out and he finally let out an angry sighed before removing one of his hands from her lower back and reaching up to remove the cap quickly, all the while looking at anything but her. She looked on as he removed the hat and when she saw what was there, twitching as though nervous about her presence, she gasped with bright, child-like eyes.

"Kawaii!"

:8:8:8:8:8:8:A/N:8:8:8:8:8:8:

Holy hell this chapter and entire story has been a real pain in the ass! . I'm considering rewriting it now that I have the small chance before school starts again. I've changed alot of ideas in my head, changed the way I write somehow, and plus, I've begun to lose insperation for this story. But I love it too much to give up on it and apparently my readers do as well! huggles you all! You guys make it even more worth it to write! This story has gone far beyond my expectations, and I'm happy with it! I just wish my other stories could get the kind of response this one has TT But anywho, I'm sooooo sorry it took so long. This story just loves to give me hell. Almost as much hell as Sometimes You Just Gotta Say "HUH!" and that's alot of hell. So yeah, I'm gonna go try and work on some other stuff while I'm in the mood and not busy. Ja ne!

-Blue


End file.
